


Row G

by awoogah123



Category: Ant & Dec Comedy RPF, Ant and Dec
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Jurassic Park - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Dec’s going to watch Jurassic Park, Ant decides to join him.
Relationships: Dec Donnelly/Ant McPartlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Row G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



Dec hurried his footsteps as he made his way across the carpark, rain drizzled down from the thicky, gloomy clouds that lingered in the early evening sky. So much for a Friday night, Dec thought as he skipped onto the pavement.

Work was boring and home was even more boring - he needed to get out of the house. That was why he was here, at the cinema, alone. It had been a while since he had come to watch a film - he’d come a lot when he was still dating Ali - and he figured the cinema was as good a place as any.

The warm air enveloped him in a much needed hug as the automatic doors opened. He stepped inside, his wet boots squeaking against the shiny, sparkling floor of the cinema. As usual on a Friday night, the cinema was bustling - excited children being treated for the weekend, teenagers coming along with their friends, and people on dates.

Dec’s stomach churned as he saw a couple kissing beside the cinema’s small Starbucks a couple of feet away, he missed that - having someone to go out and watch a film with. It wasn’t that he missed Ali per se, but he did miss having someone to hang out with at the drop of a hat.

Shoving his sorrows aside, Dec made his way across the large foyer. The re-run of his favourite film - Jurassic Park - was airing in just under half an hour, and he figured he had time to catch a quick snack first.

The cinema had a multitude of food options - Baskin Robbins, popcorn - but Dec was kind of in the mood for something sweet. Specifically chocolatey.

A queue stretched out into the main room and Dec joined the end of it, slipping his phone out of his pocket as a distraction. He thumbed through Instagram, Facebook, and even replied to the one text that he’d received - from his mum, because that was really what his life had come to. He didn’t realise the queue had gone down.

“Next please?” The voice was deep yet kind, and it instantly caught Dec’s attention, he glanced up from his phone to see one of the cashiers watching him.

With flushed cheeks, Dec quickly walked over to the cashier, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer. He had dark hair pushed back from his face, deep blue eyes framed by miles of dark lashes, and a fine dusting of stubble that covered his strong jaw.

“How can I help you?” the man asked, and from the smirk that tugged on his lips Dec could tell it wasn’t the first time he’d asked.

“Oh, erm, sorry,” Dec murmured, clearing his throat. “Can I get a bottle of water, please?”

“Sure,” the man - Ant, his nametag said - flashed Dec a kind smile before turning around to raid one of the fridges. With his back turned, Dec couldn’t help but admire him. He wasn’t tall, a couple inches taller than Dec, and his uniform fit him perfectly. Tight trousers framing his beautiful -

“Anything else?” Ant asked, snapping Dec’s attention back to him.

“Erm, can I have some chocolate, please?” Dec asked, hanging his head as he tried to not catch Ant’s eye.

“Anything in particular, or…” The grin was evident in Ant’s voice.

“Anything really,” Dec shrugged, glancing up at Ant, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“Okay,” Ant shrugged, flashing Dec an easy smile. “I’ll get you my favourites then.”

Dec watched on with awe as Ant made his way over to the sweet section, scooping up handfuls of chocolate buttons, minstrels and maltesers. His jaw dropped.

“What?” Ant asked, turning back to Dec, bag of chocolate in hand. “You don’t like these? I can go and swap -”

“No,” Dec shook his head quickly, “it’s not that. It’s weird. They’re all my favourites.”

“Seriously?” Ant asked, eyebrows flying up.

“Yeah,” Dec said, mouth easily slipping into a grin. “It’s like you read my mind.”

“Maybe we’re on the same wavelength,” Ant smirked, flashing Dec a quick wink. Dec wasn’t entirely sure what this meant, but his pulse sped up. He hadn’t felt like this about someone since he first saw Ali. What was happening?

“So, what film are you catching?” Ant asked as Dec paid for the chocolate.

“Jurassic Park,” Dec said, sliding his wallet into the pocket of his long coat.

“No way!” Ant gaped, “I love that film.”

“Really?” Dec laughed. “It’s my favourite.”

“Same!” Ant exclaimed, “My favourite scene is when they’re -”

“Hiding in the kitchen,” they blurted at the same time.

“The film starts in a little while,” Dec said, glancing up to the timetable on the electric screen above the counter.

“My shift ends in a couple of minutes,” Ant said, “I might have to buy myself a ticket.”

“See if there are any seats in Row G,” Dec said with a grin.

And as Dec made his way to Row G, he felt a lot lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
